dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Gigi Leung
Perfil thumb|250px|Gigi Leung *'Nombre:' 梁詠琪 / Leung Wing Kei *'Nombre en ingles: '''Gigi Leung *'Profesión: Actriz y cantante *'''Fecha de nacimiento: 25-marzo *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Hong Kong *'Estatura:' 176cm *'Peso:' 55kg *'Tipo de sangre:' O *'Signo zodiacal:' Aries *'Familia:' Padres, hermano gemelo Keith Leung (Leung Wing-Chun, 梁詠俊) (su padre y hermano son ingenieros civiles) Dramas *Just Singing and Dancing (2013) *The Zone (2005) *The Doctor (2005) *Regalia Bay (2004) *The Last Breakthrough (TVB, 2004) *Slim Chances (2002) Temas para dramas *Long Hurt Long Love (長痛長愛), tema de clausura Burning Flame *You Have Treasure (你有寶), tema de Hidden Treasures *Days Without the Moon (沒有月亮的日子), tema de introduccion Hidden Treasures Películas *Aberdeen (2014) *The Monkey King (2014) *7 Assassins (2013) *The Monkey King (2012) *Glory Days (2012) *Marrying Mr.Perfect (2012) *The Allure Of Tears (2011) *Rest on Your Shoulder (2011) *Dear Enemy (2011) *Once Upon a Chinese Classic (2010) *Give Love (2009) *La Lingerie (2008) *Dangerous Game (2007) *The Magic Gourd (2007) *Wonder Women (2007) *McDull, the Alumni (2006) *Driving Miss Wealthy (2004) *Love on the Rocks (2004) *Sky of Love (2003) *Turn Left, Turn Right (2003) *Love Under the Sun (2003) *Mighty Baby (2002) *Fat Choi Spirit (2002) *Roots and Branches (2001) *The Avenging Fist (2001) *La Brassiere (2001) *A War Named Desire (2000) *Marooned (2000) *Those Were the Days... (2000) *Bruce Law Stunts (2000) *From Ashes to Ashes (2000) *Tempting Heart (1999) *Afraid of Nothing: The Jobless King (1999) *A True Mob Story (1998) *Hitman (1998) *First Love Unlimited (1997) *God of Gamblers 3: The Early Stage (1997) *We're No Bad Guys (1997) *Feel 100% (1996) *Feel 100%... Once More (1996) *First Option (1996) *Sixty Million Dollar Man (1995) *Doctor Mack (1995) *Full Throttle (1995) Directora de cine *Desertion (2013) *Fortune Cookie (2012) Discografia 'Cantones' *''Woman. Colour (new songs + hits)'' (2007) 女．色新曲+精選2007 *''Grown Up Short Hair'' (2006) 成長的短髮 *''Look'' (2005) *''ente'tein'' (2004) 娛樂大家 *''I Like Gigi (new songs + hits)'' (2004) *''I Think, I Sing'' (2003) 我想我唱 *''Funny Face'' (2002) *''I Live in 7A'' (2002) 我住7樓A *''G for Girl'' (2001) *''Suddenly, This Summer'' (2001) *''Fireworks'' (2000) 花火 *''Kiss (new songs + hits)'' (2000) *''Good Time'' (2000) 好時辰 *''Today'' (1999) *''I'll Be Loving You'' (1998) *''A New House'' (1997) 新居 *''Love Myself'' (1996) 愛自己 'Mandarin' *''Gift'' (2009) 禮物 *''Love Songs For Myself'' (2006) 給自己的情歌 *''Clockwise (new songs + hits)'' (2005) 順時針 *''Sense of Belongings'' (2004) 歸屬感 *''Magical Season'' (2002) 魔幻季節 *''Transparent'' (2001) 透明 *''Amour'' (2001) *''Love Gigi The Most (new songs + hits)'' (2000) 最愛梁詠琪 *''Fresh'' (1999) 新鮮 *''Gigi Leung'' (1998) 梁詠琪gigi *''Washing My Face'' (1997) 洗臉 *''Short Hair'' (1997) 短髮 Discografia 'Cantones' *''Woman. Colour (new songs + hits)'' (2007) 女．色新曲+精選2007 *''Grown Up Short Hair'' (2006) 成長的短髮 *''Look'' (2005) *''ente'tein'' (2004) 娛樂大家 *''I Like Gigi (new songs + hits)'' (2004) *''I Think, I Sing'' (2003) 我想我唱 *''Funny Face'' (2002) *''I Live in 7A'' (2002) 我住7樓A *''G for Girl'' (2001) *''Suddenly, This Summer'' (2001) *''Fireworks'' (2000) 花火 *''Kiss (new songs + hits)'' (2000) *''Good Time'' (2000) 好時辰 *''Today'' (1999) *''I'll Be Loving You'' (1998) *''A New House'' (1997) 新居 *''Love Myself'' (1996) 愛自己 'Mandarin' *''Gift'' (2009) 禮物 *''Love Songs For Myself'' (2006) 給自己的情歌 *''Clockwise (new songs + hits)'' (2005) 順時針 *''Sense of Belongings'' (2004) 歸屬感 *''Magical Season'' (2002) 魔幻季節 *''Transparent'' (2001) 透明 *''Amour'' (2001) *''Love Gigi The Most (new songs + hits)'' (2000) 最愛梁詠琪 *''Fresh'' (1999) 新鮮 *''Gigi Leung'' (1998) 梁詠琪gigi *''Washing My Face'' (1997) 洗臉 *''Short Hair'' (1997) 短髮 Curiosidades *'Educacion: '''Universidad Politécnica de Hong Kong diploma en la Escuela de Diseño. *'Habilidades:''' Piano (5 grado), guitarra y batería *Le dieron el nombre de Leung Bik-Zi (梁碧芝) al nacer pero a la edad de 7 años, su nombre fue cambiado a 'Wing-Kei' por su madre por razones supersticiosas. Leung de niña sufría de ataques de asma frecuentes y se creía que un cambio de nombre una mejor salud. Enlaces *Wikipedia en Chino *Wikipedia en Ingles *Sina *Baidu *Asian Fanatics Categoría:HKActriz Categoría:HKCantante Categoría:TWCantante